


Asher x Avi

by jb1287340



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb1287340/pseuds/jb1287340





	Asher x Avi

Asher and Avi finally had some true time alone together, all of their family was out doing stuff leaving the house to just them. They quickly went to Asher’s room and started kissing each other and taking off their clothes. Asher decided to start fingering his younger brother as he wasn’t sure how long their parents would be out. Once he got two fingers inside of Avi, Avi started to moan. Asher wanted to get to fucking soon so he was a little quick with the fingering since they hadn’t been able to have sex in a while so they were both horny. Asher asked Avi to also start giving him a handjob to get him hard. Once Asher was to his full 6 inches. Avi begged Asher to put it in him and of course he’d comply to his cute little brother, he laid down on his bed and told Avi to get on him. Asher slowly started to push into him as Avi started moaning. After a few moments Avi started moving up and down on his older brother’s dick and was moaning quite loudly as normally they would just have sex when their parents were asleep so now he was able to be as loud as he could, Asher was also moaning some and thrusting to match his brother’s bouncing. Asher was getting faster with each passing second as he was approaching his climax, and with one deep thrust he came moaning into his brothers ass. Avi still not quite having reached his orgasm got off of his brother’s dick and got some lube and put it on his smaller 3.5 inch dick and started thrusting into Asher’s ass. Asher started moaning and wrapped his legs around Avi’s waist and pushed back. After a while of that Avi came moaning quite loudly and pulled out and laid down next to his brother as they both said I love you.


End file.
